1. Field Of Invention
This invention relates to sexual barriers for preventing transmission of disease-producing microorganisms and fertilizing spermatazoa. Specifically it relates to such barriers which have increased ease of use and enhanced shielding ability.
2. Description Of Prior Art
The familiar condom or sexual barrier which was placed over the man's penis has been used since ancient times to prevent conception and, more recently, to prevent transmission of disease-producing microorganisms (viruses and bacteria). While highly effective if it remains intact and in place during coitus, it suffers from a number of serious disadvantages which have prevented its widespread use and implementation.
First are the problems of spontaneity and interruption of sexual activity. The condom must usually be unrolled and placed over the man's penis after he achieves erection. Since this requires time and departure by both partners from more pleasurable activity of pre-coital mutual stimulation, it detracts from and interrupts the overall spontaneity and pleasure of the act, deterring sexual partners, from, and creating a generally negative attitude toward, its use.
Second is the problem of control by the male partner. Heretofore condoms either had to be positioned by the male partner on his erect penis, or by the female partner provided the male first gave permission (expressly or tacitly). Thus the use of the condom was under the direct or permissive control of the male. If the male did not want to use the condom, he had the power to refuse to place it on himself, or to refuse to allow the female to place it on him.
Third is the problem of efficacy in disease prevention, hereinafter prophylaxis. The usual condom covers only the penis, but medical experts have noted that disease often is transmitted between the sexual partners' public hairs and around the condom due to occasional intermingling of the partners' sexual lubricants and other fluids.
The above problems are also present if anal sex is practiced, either by heterosexuals or homosexual male partners.
Ludwig, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,066, 1970, shows an appliance to be worn by a woman over her legs and which contains a bellows-like probiscus in the center. This appliance is highly awkward for the woman to use, is very uncomfortable for both the woman and the man while in use, and its placement would interfere with spontaneity and interrupt sexual activity. Because of its awkward shape, it is doubtful that Ludwig's device would stay in place or would allow natural feeling to occur.
Freimark, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,591, 1977, shows a condom with extending side flaps at its base to facilitate withdrawal and maintain position during use. However this device provides little more shielding than the usual condom and suffers from all of its other disadvantages, aforenoted. In addition, it has an apparently uncomfortable central protrusion which would prevent adequate clitoral contact and the device lacks means to hold itself in place. Conway, Conway, and Conway, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,790, 1987, show a complex condom with adhesive coatings. This device, however, still suffers from all of the above disadvantages of condoms in general, and in particular, has a high cost due to its complexity.